


Motivational Mercy

by NeedAMedic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowbang, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic
Summary: Mercedes attends to a special duty for Lady Rhea.  It's a bit of a hassle, but... well she did volunteer, didn't she?
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Motivational Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are over the age of 18
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

Mercedes walked out of the chapel, fully content at having finished up with choir practice. It was always a lovely time, and today was no different. Unlike most days, though, today the young woman had urgent business to attend to. Business of the sort that left her so excited that she almost wanted to just hike up her dress and sprint full speed on down over to the stables where her partners for the day were no doubt already awaiting their guest of honor.

“Hehe, but I guess that would look rather silly of me,” Mercedes said.

“What was that Mercy?” Annette’s cheerful voice drew her gaze back up to the top of the chapel stairs, where the smaller girl was rushing to catch up. The redhead looked so chipper and as innocent as always. Mercedes just smiled back.

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about. I just have something to go take care of,” Mercedes said. She waited for Annette to fall into stride with her before continuing on. She wouldn’t want to look suspicious, now would she? Although it’s not like she was doing anything she wasn’t supposed to be. This was a direct command right from Lady Rhea herself, after all.

“Oh! What is it? I’ll come with you,” Annette smiled. The pair passed over the bridge, past the peaceful comings and goings of monastery life. They had had some months as students here to grow used to the pleasant greenery and pastoral decor of the elaborate, fortress-like building, but that didn’t mean that Mercedes couldn’t appreciate the beauty of it nonetheless. “We haven’t gotten to hang out together in a little while…”

“Well, tell you what. After I’m done with taking care of this responsibility, why don’t we go spend some time together catching up on our classwork in the library,” Mercedes said.

“That sounds lovely,” Annette said. The pair had reached the split in their paths. Annette turned toward the student dorms, while Mercedes turned toward the stables where her oh so thrilling duties awaited.

“Maybe I could even talk to Lady Rhea about you helping out some time as well,” Mercedes said. “Then you could tag along and join in the fun!”

“I’d never mind a bit of extra work if I get to spend it with you!” Annette said. She turned with a wave and started walking off toward the dorms, only to pause and shoot a smile back over her shoulder. “At least then I’d finally get to figure out where you always run off to!”  
-  
“Glurrk glrrk gaaack” Mercedes stared up at the man in front of her as she dutifully allowed him to fuck her throat. By now she was more than used to just letting her mouth hang open around some stranger’s cock and breathing through her nose as best she could until he was finished. He was a younger man by the looks of him, probably a newer recruit to the Church’s army. He looked that way, at least, with his bare face and slender build, but his stamina seemed to spell a different story.

“There’s a good whore,” the man groaned. He let a hand drift down to ease through Mercedes’s hair, brushing a long strand of it behind her ear as she bobbed. His cock plunged deep into her throat, as his every thrust brought his hips nearly slamming against her face. Mercedes’s nose brushed again and again into the wiry hair of his bush, and she could feel his heavy sack smacking against her chin. Somewhere in the back of her head, Mercedes wondered if that heavy weight of his balls meant a heavy load was on it’s way as reward for her ministrations. “I bet damn near everyone would sign up if they heard about this.”

“Well that’s why I did,” another man spoke. Him and another man stood just off to their left, leaning against the back wall of the stable as the chatted. Both had their cocks pulled free of their pants, hanging loose in the open air half ready for their own turn with the churchyard slut. “Used to be a brigand before that Royal Knight showed me a better way. What’s her name? The Blonde one?”

“You got a turn with Catherine?” the other man chuckled his disbelief. “Bet she was something else…”

“If she’s half as good as this one…” the youngest spoke up. He placed a firm hand on the back of Mercedes’s head, pushing her firmly lower and lower until his cock luxuriated in the tight, hot confines of her throat, forcing it to bulge out. Mercedes focused as best she could, relaxing her muscles and breathing through her nose, but even she had her limits. After a few more seconds, her eyes began to water as her body begged for air. A slight redness began to creep into her face, underscoring the faint blush she had worn ever since she arrived at the stables. Mercedes could feel her throat trying to tighten, begging her to reject the cock in her mouth until at long last the man pulled out, drawing a sharp gasp of relief. “Well I’d pay damn good money for that!”

“Would you join the army for it?” the other man said. Mercedes glanced over at him as she bent forward slightly, savoring the merciful chance to catch her breath. With her on her knees here, her eyes were perfectly at eye level, and she watched as his cock swelled to it’s fullest length, seeming to swell bigger and bigger by the second. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to having that stuffed down her gullet.

“I mean he’s here, ain’t he?” the third man shrugged, and both stepped forward pushing up in front of the kneeling blonde. “Now come on, quite hogging her.”

“No need to fight now,” Mercedes smiled. She tried to keep her voice even and pleasant, but it was a bit difficult to keep that small waver of excitement out of it when she looked up and saw three thick cocks staring back at her. “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

One of the men pushed his hips forward, and Mercedes reached out to take his cock in her hand. She marveled for a moment at just how much her slender fingers contrasted against it’s thick, dark girth. How she had managed to take monsters like this time and time again, Mercedes still didn’t understand. She took a second cock in her other hand, grabbing him gently by the base of his shaft, then leaned forward to press her face up against the third one in between. “You’ll get to be first, but don’t worry. Everyone gets a turn.”

“Figure we could see a bit more?” one of the men in her hands asked, but Mercedes had already gotten to work. She stroked gently, just teasing her fingers over their unlubricated cocks so as not to chafe while she rubbed her cheek against the cock between. It’s length pointed up alongside her nose, the heavy musk of it drifting powerfully right into her mind. Mercedes arched her head forward just a bit, to let her lips press against his balls in a gentle kiss before she started to tenderly lick and suck at them.

She only paused a second to respond, “I am a bit busy at the moment. Maybe one of you could help out?”

The youngest man nodded and stepped around Mercedes. Her hand lingered on his cock as he moved, but it wasn’t too long before he was out of reach, and she was forced to sadly let her hand slip away. He made his way behind her and fell into a crouch as his fingers found their way across the ties that held up her shawl. With that pulled off her shoulders, he reached around the front. He groped her breasts fitfully through the fabric of her shirt, giving them testing squeezes as though he was trying to figure something out. He could feel the nice firm weight of them as he elicited a moan from Mercedes around the cock in her mouth.

“Lets just see here…” the young man muttered as his fingers dipped between the buttons of her shirt, then… pop! He yanked it open, both sides flying free in a sudden, violent movement that saw Mercedes’s ample chest bouncing free before her. The young man grabbed the bare, pale skin in his hands. Lifting them up from below, he played with them, bouncing their weight as he let out a chuckle. “There we go—feeling a bit more relaxed now?”

“Nnnggh! So rough!” Mercedes moaned. She pulled her mouth free of the cock, but only for a moment before she pushed her head down onto the other man’s thick member, letting it fill her mouth to tickle at the back of her throat in one quick, fluid motion that set her hair bouncing. The man’s fingers gripped into the back of her hair, firmly guiding each bob up and down along the length of his cock.

“Bet they’re pretty sensitive,” one of the men said. The young man behind her found her pale pink nipples with his fingers. He teased around the areola before reaching in to tweak them both with a light pinch. Mercedes’s eyes rolled back, as she groaned in appreciation. “See, told you. It’s always the sensitive sluts that sign up for this sort of thing. I heard they’re all volunteers.”

“They must get a lot of volunteers, then,” the young man laughed. Her gave her breasts one more firm squeeze before climbing to his feet and hurrying back around in front of the church whore.

Mercedes was relentless, bobbing up and down on the cock with an enthusiastic greed which almost made it seem like her life depended on it. When she finally pulled away from it, it slid out of her mouth with a lewd pop, a mixture of jizz and spit still linking back to her mouth in long strings. She gave the cock one last loving lick up the upper half of it’s length before turning to the one next to it. Her eyes fixated on the cock’s flat red head with an eager hunger, and she threw herself at it just as hungrily. Mercedes licked around the top of it, letting her tongue tease his glans, then bringing her lips together into a kiss against his tip. His lips parted as she lowered herself down to take more and more of his cock into her mouth until, soon, she was bobbing away happily once again.

Her hands were far from idle as well. The cock she had just finished blowing was still dripping with spit and semen, and Mercedes made good use of it as lubricant while she stroked him off. Talent and excitement combined into a quick, skillful handjob, and her other hand mimicked it’s motions, albeit with a bit of a looser grip. The other cock didn’t have that wonderful mixture of spit and precum to let her hand glide along it, so Mercedes had to bring her hand upward, letting the palm brush gently against his head and smearing his precum down his length.

“God, with sluts like this, I’m never gonna leave,” One of the men groaned. Mercedes didn’t bother checking which one, far too occupied with her fervent worship of their throbbing members.

She could tell the man in her mouth was going to cum from the way his breath changed. Suddenly it was ragged and urgent, a strained panting which spelled out his approaching peak. Mercedes took it as a queue to pick up her pace, bobbing all the faster. She didn’t mind the way his hands pushed her down again or again, or the way his cockhead kept pressing itself against the back of her throat. No, if anything, that just turned her on even more. And when all of a sudden his grip in her hair became even more firm and he pushed her face down, thrusting his hips up until her full lips kissed his groin and his cock stuffed it’s way impossibly far down her throat—well that was just a treat as well.

Mercedes’s throat bugled as she swallowed again and again, practically drinking the seed that spurting down her throat. For the first time in a while she looked up at him, a smile in her eyes as she watched the bliss on the soldier’s face. She held him there in her mouth even after he was done, waiting until the man’s grip on her hair finally let up to pull away. There wasn’t a moment to waste, though, and before the man could offer so much as a thank you, Mercedes had plunged herself down onto the next cock, taking it just as eagerly as the last. Her hands worked in tandem now, both stroking off the same cock while she sucked the last with all the skill her many weeks of practice had earned her.

“She’s just too good—I can’t… can’t hold back” the young man groaned, and Mercedes realized that it was his cock she had just plunged down her throat. She had been so focused on stuffing that thick fuckstick down her throat, that she had never even bothered to glance up at it’s owner.

True to his word, the young man’s cock began to surge a moment later. This time Mercedes pulled back, letting it fire off into her mouth while she lapped at the underside, trying her best to tease out every last drop of cum until her cheeks bulged with the stuff and her head spun with the strange yet all too familiar flavor of it. As she swallowed she heard the third man let out an appreciative groan, and soon more sticky white seed was splattered across her face and chest.

Mercedes pulled away. She licked her lips to catch any of the jizz that had escaped from her mouth, swallowing that down as well with a contented sigh.

“I swear these Garreg Mach sluts are insatiable,” the young man said. He turned to Mercedes looking down at her with just a hint of awkwardness in his eyes. “Errr, thanks miss.”

“Oh any time,” Mercedes smiled. Her hands caressed gently over her body as she felt that soft fire of arousal burning bright within her. “Whenever I’m on duty… or not. Just pull me over in the halls if you see me, and we can have some fun”

“Yeah, I’ll… I’ll do that,” the young man chuckled. He turned to look over his shoulder, then shrugged. “I’d better get back to training. Don’t wanna fall behind the rest of the recruits or anything, right?”

“Sure, sure,” one of the others said. He clapped the younger one on the shoulder as he turned to leave.

“Are you two sticking around for something?” Mercedes asked, a twinkle in her eye as she rose to her feet, fingers fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She eyed their still hard cocks with that same greedy hunger “I guess you know my shift’s not done just yet?”

“Yeah, something like that.”


End file.
